


First Aid and Cuddles

by AlexsFandomFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14 yo sam, 18 yo dean, F/M, Female!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Prostitute Deanne Winchester, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexsFandomFanfics/pseuds/AlexsFandomFanfics
Summary: Girl Dean Winchester selling her body at 16-18 and Sam coming back to the motel to find her laying on the couch beat up and bruised and fixing her up.
Relationships: Female ! Dean Winchester x Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	First Aid and Cuddles

Deanne Winchester laid on the couch, beat up with bruises. She had a split lip, black eye, bruises, and cuts. She was close to passing out on the couch . she was wearing nothing but a very oversized flannel, unbuttoned to show her breasts just a tiny bit, and a pair of to small, old shorts that she cut off. Her ass was showing from how short she had cut off the shorts and if Sam walked in on her like this and told their dad, god she would be in trouble. But she was hurting bad. She flinched when she heard the motel door open. Sam was back. What time was it? School couldn’t be over yet. But it was. The first thing Sam noticed, was not the outfit his big sister had on, but how bruised up and bloody she was. He said nothing, only picked her up and carrying her to the bed. He laid her on there and then took his backpack and jacket off quickly. He rolled his sleeves up as he hurried to get a wet wash cloth and the first aid kit from the bathroom. When he got back, Deanne’s eyes was closed. She couldn’t help the weight on them. But she was still awake and still breathing. Sam put the washcloth in her hand and helped her bring it to her lip to stop the bleeding. “Hold that there, De...” He whispered. He fixed up the cuts, and put a cream made with herbs on the bruises. It was cool and stung slightly at first. “What did you do, De?” He asked softly. Deanne closed her eyes and sighed. “I-I was selling my body for money, Sammy. Dad stopped leaving money cause Im old enough to work. But the only thing people want a teenage girl for is sex...” She closed her eyes, a few tears falling down her face. Sam frowned and helped her set up. Sam picked her up and carried her to the couch. He kissed her forehead. “Deanna, promise me. Never again, okay?” He asked softly. She nodded shaky. “N-Never again...” She whispered. She suddenly reached up, her lips latching onto his. She kissed him softly. Sam found himself kissing back, smiling big. “I love you, Sammy.” Deanne mumbled. “I-I love you too, Deanne.” Sam smiled big.


End file.
